Aphrodite
[PLEASE READ: This wiki is dedicated to the Korean TV series Olympus Guardians. It has no connections to the Percy Jackson series or other franchises based on Greek mythology. Any information not related to the official show will be removed.] Aphrodite is the Goddess of Love & Beauty, seduction, pleasure, desire, sexuality, happiness, allure, procreation, lust (one of the 7 deadly sins), attraction, romance emotion, passion, fertility and charm. Appearance Aphrodite has long, flowing blonde hair that hangs loosely down her back, blue eyes, and pink lips. Her outfit consists of a pink bow in her hair, a gold necklace, a white scarf, a pink top, a long pink skirt, and pink sandals. History Aphrodite emerged from the sea foam in a large scallop shell. Afterwards, she was accepted as one of the gods of Olympus. Aphrodite was married to Hephaestus, the god of metalworking and fire. However, due to his less-than-appealing appearance, she often had affairs with other men, the most prominent of which is Ares, the god of war. This particular affair resulted in the birth of Eros, the mischievous god of love. Personality Powers & Abilities Powers As a daughter of Ouranos/Uranus, Aphrodite is an extremely powerful goddess who surpassed many others, especially since - in her own words - "love can bring even the gods to their knees". Even Percy once acknowledged that Aphrodite's powers scared him more than Ares'. *'Olympian Physiology:' As an Olympian Goddess, and a daughter-in-law of Zeus himself, Aphrodite is a phenomenally powerful divine being. **'Absolute Beauty': **'Projection' ***'Reality Warping': In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Aphrodite was able to make Pygmalion's beautiful ivory statue come to life, demonstrating that she could manipulate reality itself to a considerable extent. In Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, Aphrodite further demonstrated this ability by conjuring up a rosewood box for Psyche out of thin air, and later creating several optical illusions of people in need, which, however, failed to distract Psyche. ****Animation ****Conjuration ****Transformation **'Highly Advanced Amokinesis': ***'Powers of Love:' As the goddess of love, Aphrodite has the mystical ability to arouse love and passion in others and transform weapons into objects of peace. Aphrodite once stated when confronting the siren, Aphrodite that she had sufficient power to influence love around the entire world. She also stated that wars were started because of her and finally that the world's greatest heroes were born because she personally made their parents mate, though she fails to specify specifically which heroes. This is a credit to her behind-the-scenes influence on Marvel. It also shows she has greater powers of love than Gods like The Enchantress who have yet to demonstrate power on that scale. Given that she stated she can influence love around the entire world and that most of the world's heroes were born because of her, it is debatable as to whether she has the strongest love powers in Marvel, considering nobody else has displayed such feats using love. The only known beings who are immune to her love-power are the goddesses Artemis, Athena, and Hestia. ***'Love Manipulation': As the Goddess of Love, she has divine authority and absolute control over the emotions of love and desire. She is able to arouse love and passion in others, and to entrance any mortal or god she desires with control over love, lust, beauty and other things related to them. The only known deities who have at least partial immunity to this are the 3 Virgin Goddesses: Hestia, Athena, and Artemis. ****Love Inducement':' Aphrodite could cause other beings to love one another & fall in love with one another. ****Love Augmentation ****Love Negation ****Love Detection ****Love Empowerment ****Unlovability Inducement ****'Love Blasts:' As seen in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, Aphrodite, when infuriated, can generate explosions of beautiful pink love energy, which are destructive enough to instantly blast the ceiling of her palace to rubble. ****Love Magic ***'Desire Manipulation' ***'Pleasure Manipulation' ***'Sexuality Manipulation': ****Sexual Inducement ****Sexual Orientation Switching ****Sexual Instinct *****Orgasm Inducement ****Sex Magic ****Sex Deity Physiology ***'Amogenesis': ***Highly Advanced Empathy ****Emotion Perception **'Beauty Manipulation': ***'Beauty Embodiement:' Aphrodite's beauty was spellbinding, such that even Kratos could not bring himself to attack her. ***'Beauty Inducement:' She could also cause others to become beautiful. ***'Beauty and Omnipotent Allure:' As the Goddess of Beauty, Aphrodite could change her appearance at will, depending on the perception of beauty of the person she is in the presence of. As mentioned in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, her son Eros has inherited this ability of hers. Aphrodite is so breathtakingly beautiful that Percy's jaw dropped and he was speechless for a couple of seconds after first seeing her in The Titan's Curse. In The Lost Hero, her daughter Piper described Aphrodite as "elegant without trying, fashionable without effort, stunning without makeup." Hence, in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Aphrodite is the one to grant Pandora irresistible feminine beauty and charm. ****'Beauty-Related Curses:' As shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, Aphrodite cursed the women of Lemnos with a stench so terrible that none of the men could stand to be within 50 feet of them. ***'Supernatural Beauty': ***'Romance Embodiment': **'Advanced Telekinesis' **'Telepathy': Aphrodite was able to perceive Kratos' mind when he encountered her. None of the other Olympians displayed this ability like she did. This implies that, as she is the Goddess who oversees strong emotions such as love, this allows her to see into people's minds. **'Essence Reading' **'Supernatural Aura-Presence': ***Enhanced Mesmerizing Presence **'Shapeshifting: '''Aphrodite has the ability to alter her appearance to take whatever form she Likes mortals or monsters or Gods. ***Animal Mimicry ***Human Mimicry ***'Metamorphosis': the ability to shape into any object at will. ***'Size Augmentation''' ***Avian Physiology ***Waterfowl Physiology ***Bee Physiology ***Lagomorph Physiology ***Echinoderm Physiology ***Griffin Physiology / Thunderbird Physiology / Phoenix Physiology ***Vocal Mimicry **'Invulnerability' **'Emotion Manipulation': ***Happiness Manipulation ***Pheromone Generation ***'Psychic Constructs' **'Superhuman Physiology': ***'Superhuman Beauty' ***'Superhuman Strength': Like all Olympians, Aphrodite is super humanly strong. Her strength is about average for an Olympian female and she can lift about 25 million tons. In her massive size (about bigger than Mt. Everest) & minimum size (about the size of an ant), her strength is more than few thousand times. ***'Superhuman Speed:' Aphrodite can run and move at speeds superior to even the finest human athlete, approximately at 65 mph or even faster than that; even running/flying/swimming at 358,000 mph. ****Swiftness ***'Superhuman Endurance & Stamina:' Aphrodite's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of ordinary humans, and most other Olympians for that matter. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. ***'Super humanly Dense Tissue:' Aphrodite's bodily tissues have about 3 times the density as the bodily tissues of a human being, contributing somewhat to her weight and superhuman strength. ***'Superhuman Durability:' Aphrodite's body is much harder and is more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being, and most other Olympians. She can withstand great impact forces, can withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts, and exposure to temperature and pressure extremes without being injured. ***'Superhuman Agility:' Aphrodite's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ***'Superhuman Reflexes:' Aphrodite's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. ***'Enhanced/Advanced/Super Senses': ****Clear Sight ***'Immune to gain weight': ***'Superhuman Healing' ***Greater maneuverability **'Immortality': Aphrodite is an immortal, as she cannot die through natural causes or weapons that can easily kill a mortal. Only other gods, divine weapons or other immortals, can probably harm her. She, like all other Olympians, is functionally immortal. She hasn't aged since reaching adulthood and is immune to further aging. She is also immune to the effects of all known Earthly (or all forms of planetary) diseases and infections. ***'Agelessness/Decelerated Aging': Olympians do not age the way a normal human does. **'Advanced Immunities' **'Divine Soul' **'Enhanced Power': ***Major Divinity **'Chlorokinesis' (limited): In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, it is mentioned that magnificent flowers would blossom wherever she walked. She would later transform the body of her beloved Adonis into blood-red roses and anemones. In The Blood of Olympus, while helping Piper fight Periboia, Aphrodite strew numerous rose petals into the Giantess' eyes while calling encouragement to her daughter. ***Paper Constructs ***Plant Constructs ****Xylokinetic Constructs ***Fungal Constructs **'Aerokinesis' (limited): In The Blood of Olympus, while helping Piper fight Periboia, Aphrodite floated around them on a small white cloud. ***'Lightning: '''All Gods has the ability to shoot lightning capable of killing mortal to hurting other Gods. ***Cloud Manipulation/'Nephelokinesis:' In ''The Blood of Olympus, while helping Piper fight Periboia, Aphrodite floated around them on a small white cloud. ***Smoke Constructs ***Amokinesis: **'Charmspeak:' Aphrodite's voice has a mesmerising effect, capable of influencing the emotions of others or of placing them in her thrall. It was revealed that her Charmspeak is far more powerful than that of her daughter, Piper. **'Infallible Visual Acuity:' Aphrodite possessed a level of microscopic-vision, as demonstrated in The Titan's Curse by her being able to see flaws in her makeup that Percy could not. **'Personification of Desire:' As the Goddess of Desire and Pleasure, Aphrodite is the personification of all desire and fulfillment, and hence has full authority over provinces such as craving of the attainable, physical appetite, emotional need, envious desire, and even satisfaction (as it is an extension of the attainment of one's desire). **'Control of Animals:' Aphrodite appeared to have a high level of control over animals, particularly the dove, which is sacred to her. In The Blood of Olympus, she made doves rise up from nowhere and flutter into Periboia’s face whenever the Giantess tried to strike. ***Avian Magic ***Insect Magic ***Mammal Magic **'Energy Manipulation:' Like all Olympians, Aphrodite has the ability to manipulate great amounts of energy for a number of purposes. Aphrodite is particularly adapt at changing her shape to appear as another humanoid being and she can even adopt the form of animals such as dolphins. Aphrodite can also teleport herself across great distances, even dimensions such as teleporting from Olympus to Earth. She can also render herself invisible from mortal eyesight for an indefinite period of time. **'Water Scrying:' Aphrodite has shown an ability to use water in order to see locations and beings from afar and to communicate. Doing this in the pages of X-men Vs Agents of Atlas #2, she was able to view her temple from the comfort of her penthouse in New York by looking into a pool of water. By doing this she was also able to view a colossus statue of herself that was in the temple and possess it, acting through it. She was also able to locate others by doing this as she easily located Phorcys, a sea titan. **'Possession:' Aphrodite displayed an ability to possess a colossus statue of herself and by doing this, act and speak through it. Using the statue as a body and voicing her anger. It should be noted that while she had possessed the statue it was destroyed by a team of attackers however she did not feel any pain and merely questioned why "this always happens to my statues". This could mean that when she is possessing a statue or effigy of herself, she does not share a bond or link with it, but rather it is just a numb avatar. **'Branding:' Aphrodite once had the Siren Venus branded with a hot iron that bore her personal symbol. After having done this she then stated that she would now be able to locate the siren wherever it is she was. **'Curses:' Aphrodite once cursed a man called Narcissus for rejecting her. The curse entailed that he would love someone who cannot return his love so that he might know torture and heartbreak. Narcissus scoffed at this, however soon after he befell his gaze in a pond and could not bring himself to look away as he fell instantly in love. With his reflection unable to come out of the water Narcissus stayed there and eventually transformed into the flower that was later named after him. Presumably he is still trapped in that form to this day. The full extent of her power to curse individuals is never explained, though the curse she gave to Narcissus seemed to be inevitable once it had been cast proving to be quite powerful. **'Magical Attributes' ***'Flight:' When Aphrodite battled the siren, she also displayed the ability to fly/levitate. She also displayed this ability frequently in her self titled issue. ***'Metamorphosis' ***'Materialization' ***'Spell Casting' ***'Magic': Olympians have the power to manipulate vast amounts of magic energy to nearly any effect they desires. ***Life Magic ***Emotion Magic ***Elemental Magic ***Esoteric Energy Manipulation ***Body Manipulation ***Silk Constructs ***Wax Constructs ***Elemental Intangibility ***Elemental Recomposition **'Divine powers: '''Aphrodite has shown to possess powerful divine powers like. ***'Reality warping:' Aphrodite has the power to manipulate reality able to do almost anything she wants. ***'Conjuration: Aphrodite has the power to conjure anything she wants like objects and beings ***'Shifting Souls to another body: '''Aphrodite has the ability to transfer souls into different Bodies. ***'Protection Aura: 'Aphrodite has the ability to put a yellowish Aura around a worshiper when he/she is Dead to prevent his soul to be taken to the underworld for the span of one day she is the only Goddess of all the Olympians to possess that kind of power. ***'Portal creation: 'Aphrodite has the power to create portals to other Dimensions as well as controlling the worlds she creates. ***'Mind control: 'Aphrodite has the power to control the mortals she bewitches with her magic to fall in love and do her bidding. ***'Magical Golden apple creation: 'With her powers Aphrodite created Golden Apples whenever a man holds it to his heart any woman will fall hopelessly in love with him and if he and the woman he loves torches it at the same time they will be soul-mates forever but its power is not absolute it has a limitation the man can't tell anyone about it if he does that no woman will ever want him again. ***'Summoning: Aphrodite can summon Hector to destroy the city that angers her. She can also summon love bursts to make men & women fall in love with each other & make cities more attractive. ***Energy Healing ***Water Healing ***Pearl Generation / Pearl Magic ***Powder Generation ***Silk Generation ***'Mystio-Psychokinesis': Wield the power of the Mystic/Psionic Forces forged from the Astral Plane. ***'Hydro-Sonokinesis: '''Convert Sound waves that travel through water and convert them into Shockwaves. ***'Illogical Construct Creation' ***'Magical Constructs' ***'Illusion Constructs' ***'Object Constructs' ***'Vibrokinetic Constructs' ***Bubble Constructs ***'Healing Kiss:' to heal with a kiss. ***Aphrodite's Blessing ***'Rainbow Constructs' **'Telepathy:' Aphrodite has been seen in the comics discussing prayer and how it affects her and in one instance, answering prayer. **'Telekinesis:' Aphrodite was seen sitting in a giant shell while talking to Hera about the siren Venus. The shell in question was levitated above the floor. It can be assumed that Aphrodite was levitating the chair with her in it, since most Olympians have demonstrated some form of Telekinesis. **'Enchantment:' Aphrodite has the ability to enchant mortals and gods alike, making them fall in love or lust after her, allowing her to bend their wills. **'Teleportation:' Aphrodite has the ability to teleport, which she used regularly during the 1940s and 1950s, allowing her to travel between Earth and planet Venus in a matter of moments. She used this ability to teleport herself and the entire Greek Pantheon to the planet, Aphrodite when she took over leadership and moved them there. She's also been seen using this power to travel back and forth between dimensions, notably Olympus and also around Earth. In fact, Aphrodite has the ability to teleport to any place whatever she sees fit either on earth or Olympus. ***'Dimensional Travel': The Olympians can travel between Olympus and Earth, or send artifacts between them. ***'Telekinetic Teleportation' - Combination of Telekinesis and Teleportation. The ability to teleport other objects and people. ***Energetic-Glistening Teleportation ***'Replication Teleportation - Ability that allows the user to make duplicates and teleport them or themselves to a destination. **'''Imposition: In one instance, Aphrodite showed the ability to impose herself into flat surfaces, such as a poster and appear to be part of the surface. **'Astral Projection:' She was able to communicate with Kratos in God of War through a magical image of her face in a doorway. **'Pheromone Manipulation' **'Pyrokinesis: '''Aphrodite has the power to shoot powerful Fire Balls capable of killing mortals and hurting Gods. **'Power Bestowel:' Aphrodite granted Kratos the ability to wield Medusa's gaze. **'Omnilingualism''' over Romance languages: She is fluent in languages such as French, Spanish and Italian, languages that originate from Latin. ***'French:' As revealed in The Lost Hero, Aphrodite has perfect fluency and understanding of French, as it is a language of love. **'Hebekinesis' **'Invincibility: '''Aphrodite is invincible to all sorts of weapons (swords, axes, crossbows) as well as all magical powers from the Gods although these powers can hurt her but not kill her. **'Healing: Aphrodite has the ability to heal wounds but she can't heal mortal wounds. Aphrodite, as well as the rest of the Gods, has to be blessed by Zeus Himself or Athena's blessings to do so. **'Time Manipulation: '''All Gods has the power to manipulate time by travel back & forward as well as freezing time itself but they need Zeus' consent first. **'Invisibility: 'All Gods have the power to make themselves invisible to all mortals they can't be seen or heard by them. **'Magical Shielding: 'Aphrodite has the power to create a Forcefield in a shape of a pink heart to deflect magical attacks away from her. **'Energy Blasts: 'Aphrodite has the power to shoot powerful Energy blast capable of killing mortals and hurting Gods. **'Deflection: 'Aphrodite's another ability to deflect attacks. **'Fertility Inducement: **'Intangibility: '''Aphrodite has the ability to make her self-intangible to all sorts of weapons as well all magical powers of the Gods. **'Divine Grace': provides her beauty to Wonder Woman. **'Illusion Casting': **'Dream Walking': **'Hypnosis': Although that power is used only by vampires & sirens, Aphrodite can used too. **'Matchmaking': **'Power Immunity': **'Power Distribution': Olympians can bestow a portion of their power unto others. **'Tantric Manipulation': Combination of Energy Manipulation and Sexual Instinct. **'Luck Bestowal': **'War Manipulation': **'Immune to pimples, alcohol, drugs, limb lose, poison, digit lose, Eye lost, ear lost, Skin/Muscle/Organ/Bone damage, nose lost & decapitations''' **Pathokinesis **Conceptual Element Manipulation / Organic Generation / Inorganic Generation **Sound Wave Generation **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite her resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Aphrodite. If injured, however, her godly life force enables her to rapidly heal damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than a human being, and most other Olympian gods. She can't, however, regenerate missing limbs or organs without the aid of powerful magical assistance. ***Energy Regeneration ***Hydrokinetic Regeneration ***'Emotion Regeneration': Regenerate from any damages done to one state emotions. ***'Magical Regeneration:' Regenerate through the aid of magic. ***'Nerve Regeneration:' (Neural Regeneration, Nervous System Regeneration) Regenerate one’s nerves (which usually are incapable of regeneration) and to return them back to their original state after harm. The user could use this ability to resist being stunned, going unconscious, going into shock from intense pain or permanently losing sensation in any part of the body. ***'Regenerative Bodily Fluids:' Have bodily fluids with regenerative properties. ***'Mental Regeneration:' Regenerate from any damage done to mind, including brain damage, brain disease, etc. ***'Bone Regeneration:' Regenerate bones. ***Regenerative Replication ***'Regenerative Durability:' Be more durable due to the healing factor. ***'Empathic Regeneration': Regenerate using emotion-based powers. ***Haemopotent Regeneration **Lust Manipulation **Seductive Magnetism **'Elemental'-'Telekinesis': Control the individual atoms in matter by combining telekinesis and matter manipulation. **'Randomized Duplication '- Combination of Power Randomization and Duplication. The ability to clone yourself, but each clone spawned has a random power. ***'Replication Teleportation - '''Ability that allows the user to make duplicates and teleport them or themselves to a destination. **'Telempathy: can sense and project thoughts, emotions and sensations. **Enigma'-'Life Force Manipulation: Life-force is enhanced with sentient power. **Bio-Picnokinesis: Augment the density of Organic matter. **Advanced Immunities **'''Allspeak: Do to the Allspeak (also called All-Tongue), Aphrodite can communicate in all languages, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. Abilities *Aphrodite is a master of all the arts and sciences of physical love, and she has extensively studied the subject of emotional/sentimental love. *She can breathe underwater and swim at great speed. *Aphrodite possesses the abilities of a siren, including to affect men with her song, which reflects her mood - her song usually causes abrupt lust in a subject, but a song sung while she cries will cause acute despair. *'Seduction': in a level that once she seduced the war-like Ares. As the goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite is a master and bending the will of others using her physical beauty. She was able to use her seductive skills alone to bind the madness of Ares. Weaknesses Unlike most Olympians, Aphrodite has had virtually no combat training or experience. Paraphernalia Equipment Aphrodite wears an enchanted girdle called the Cestus that enables the wearer to charm anyone to become a love-slave by arousing love and sexual passion in others at the wearer's will. It can also neutralize or transform all weapons of war into objects that can be used for peaceful purposes. Hephaestus stated he imbued the Cestus with the powers of Aphrodite in order to amplify them while wearing it. So it is possible she can do this without it. *The Golden Apples *Aphrodite's Scarf Transportation Dimensional teleportation using her own powers. Magic *Medusa's Gaze: Upon killing Medusa for Aphrodite, Kratos took her head, and could use it to turn his enemies to stone. *'CENTER OF ATTENTION' *'KISS' *'BACK OFF!' *'LOVE BIRDS' *'UNDYING LOVE' *A Golden Scepter *Unleashing Eros/Cupid Relics *Rage of the Gods *Aphrodite's Ambrosia: Kratos gained a brutal kick attack. *'Recommended Items': **Standard Build: ***''Starter'' ****Mage's Blessing ****Mana Potion ****Healing Potion ***''Core'' ****Shoes of Focus ****Rod of Asclepius ****Lotus Crown ***''Damage'' ****Chronos' Pendant ****Book of the Dead ****Void Stone ***''Defensive'' ****Magi's Cloak ****Mantle of Discord ****Winged Blade ***''Relic'' ****Aegis Amulet ****Heavenly Wings ****Magic Shell ****Purification Beads ***''Consumable'' ****Ward ****Potion of Magical Might ****Sentry Ward **Arena Build: ***''Core'' ****Shoes of Focus ****Rod of Asclepius ****Lotus Crown ***''Damage'' ****Chronos' Pendant ****Book of the Dead ****Void Stone ***''Defensive'' ****Magi's Cloak ****Mantle of Discord ****Winged Blade ***''Relic'' ****Aegis Amulet ****Heavenly Wings ****Magic Shell ****Purification Beads ***''Consumable'' ****Potion of Magical Might ****Healing Potion ****Mana Potion Godly Possessions *Aphrodite's Garter *Necklace of Aphrodite Category:Gods